


Crescendo

by BirdofHermies



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdofHermies/pseuds/BirdofHermies
Summary: A lazy afternoon with Mozart.
Relationships: Mozart | MC, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart | Caster/ MC
Kudos: 10





	Crescendo

**“What is that?”**

It was grating at the very soul of his ears. The sound was horrendous, like a dozen feral cats screeching into the night. Obviously, the offended man had heard quite a number of awful things in both his human and servant lives, and this was something that paled only slightly in comparison to Elizabeth’s sanity-wrenching excuse for a Noble Phantasm.

Then again, the idol wanna-be was creating what he considered to be pure noise. It was unforgiving to the ears, obviously, no genuine talent could be found there. This other source of noise was different. Both equally talentless, but this one threaded on grounds he considered most holy. The sound of that infernal racket was coming from a companion that he held so dear.

_How can someone make a piano screech in such an unearthly manner?_ He thought to himself as he marched over to where the unorganized sounds of flats and sharps were coming from. While Chaldea was vast, it sure wasn’t vast enough for him to not hear the sound. “It’s a curse! A curse I tell you, having such good ears at times like these.” Mozart mumbled, his senses geared up on berating whatever it was that made his beloved piano cry like so.

It didn’t take him that long to find the culprit either. “Yasha!”

And with the boom of his voice as the automatic doors opened, the woman called Yasha froze on alert. The mismatched tones finally stopped as she looked at a less than amused Caster who waltzed in as if he was death himself. “Caster, I can explain.”

“Master, I don’t need to hear you explanation. In fact, I didn’t need to hear any of… **THIS** in the first place. Rather, move aside so that you do no more harm.” He scolded.

The master only laughed apologetically, albeit earning a more or less disdainful look from her servant.

“Look at you, you’re also filthy.” He added. His master was covered in dust and a few bruises. _Probably duked it out with those abominations again._

“Well, this is my room…” Yasha muttered only to receive another disapproving look from Mozart. “And you weren’t around so I thought maybe I could pla—“

“Hold on, hold on!” He stopped her in mid-explanation, an exasperated tone lingering in his voice as he did so. One hand covered his face, a sigh of vexation clearly evident. “With all that noise you were making, it’s obvious that you do not even know how to play. Do you even have the basic knowledge when it comes to music, of notes and scales? Clearly none and yet you—“

“Then maybe you can let me hear your piano!” Instead of being insulted by the words that Caster had assaulted her with, Yasha brushed it off as the man’s sentimentality and instead urged that he played a piece. The girl blinked, watching Mozart stare at her a moment as if trying to figure something out. “Ah, but maybe you’re tired from assisting other masters…”

“No, sit. I shall play something for you.” He said after a while, unsure why he hesitated. _**“Let me hear your piano”** is what she said. Sounds awfully familiar…_He thought as he himself sat down in front of his beloved instrument. The lovely creation in front of him was something he remembers well. A gift. A toy piano that he had gifted this clumsy master of his a few Valentine's ago. Either way, toy piano or not, nature would take its course then and without another thought, Mozart began to play.

Compared to the rubbish that Yasha had been producing prior, a delicate melody now circulated within the room.

“For someone so shady looking, you’re really good at this.” She teased as she took to the bed in a leisurely manner.

There were no rebuttals then. Mozart simply continued to play the music that he so loved, but made sure to nod her way, giving off a cheeky grin even, to acknowledge her words. He took it as a compliment.

Yasha listened and watched in pure contentment as the musician played. His fingers danced along the keys so gracefully that she was perplexed how he could produce, in one instant, such powerful tones and mellow the next. It was beyond her comprehension. Then again, Mozart hadn’t been wrong. The girl was self admitting to not having any musical sensibilities. She could still remember her music classes back when she was a little bit younger. In every sense of the word, she was bad. Yasha couldn’t read notes, sang off key and was basically in love with instruments that did not love her back. Even a toy piano, so tiny and fragile did not reciprocate her feelings.

Safe to say, she had no talent for it at all.

All she could do was listen and appreciate, which is why this mini concerto right here was so precious to her.

“Nnn…Mozart’s music really is the best…~” She cooed, eyes closed and simply reveling in Caster’s masterpiece. She found it relaxing that it seduced her senses to bid farewell to the light of day. It only took a matter of time before it finally did.

He heard it clearly, those words, despite being uttered rather clumsily and just as he had ended playing too.

Yasha was fast asleep now and all that Caster could do was look at his master from where he sat.

“Amadeus…nnn…more…” Came more incoherent mumblings from the girl.

“Oi, oi, Master. If you say it like that, strange things will really be floating in my head.” He said, all the while coming to a stand only to draw closer to the girl. He bent down and took in her sleeping form, even taking a few strands of her hair to twirl around his fingers. _I promised Maria I’d lay off the dirty jokes._ He reminded himself.

Earlier, he hesitated playing. The words that his master had spoken were the same words that Maria told him back then. When Marie Antoinette requested to hear him play when she came back was often a reminder that they’ll see no more of each other. It was a goodbye that was understood only by the two of them.

While Yasha was nothing like his beloved Maria, hearing it come from her mouth hits a chord. If he played, would it have meant goodbye as well? Sure his master was just another filthy human, but she was HIS filthy human. At the very least, he didn’t want his music to be tainted with an emotion that would render him unable to take up the keys and play. As a human being, he was trash. He was fully aware and accepting of this little fact.

There was nothing pure in this world apart from Music.

It was all that he had.

To him, music was everything. If he couldn’t create any more because it reminded him of something as trivial as losing someone again…well, what would become of him? He’d be nothing more than a, according to Maria, a pervert who liked dirty jokes.

“Hmn…hm…hn…” The girl hummed in her sleep as if trying to mimic the sound that she seemed to be hearing in a dream. It earned her a gentle pat on the head from the maestro.

_It sounds really bad. _Mozart thought, and yet he couldn’t help but feel defeated. “Haha, perhaps nothing the Phantom cannot remedy.” He spoke of it like a sickness that could be quelled.

_ Ah, Maria. Would I be forgiven if I indulged in this crescendo?  _

Caster looked at his master intently before deciding to lean in, that though was thwarted when the girl shifted and slowly opened her eyes, coming back to the waking world. He jolted instantly, hand instantly recoiling away from its precious hold.

“Cas…ter?” Yasha questioned the awkwardly startled servant.

“Master, you really should be careful. Falling asleep so easily and defenseless.” He scolded, finally regaining his composure.

“Ahaha, sorry sorry. Your playing was so good that it couldn’t be helped. Besides, Caster is here, nothing to worry about.”

“Back in our time, sleeping through a performance was considered an insult.” He taunted the girl with a bit of haughtiness so that he could hide that building embarrassment that had stemmed from her confidence in him.

Then again, true enough to his expectation, Yasha was apologetic. _Master really is a good girl._ Mozart noted before finally giving the child a pat on the head. “But since you came from a battle, I suppose I should take it as a compliment.”

With just one fond glance, he smiled to himself before withdrawing. _This time spent together is enough._ He had to take his leave now, before that crescendo becomes a deafening fortissimo. Or rather, before he began hearing beats that he was not accustomed to hearing.

“You’re leaving? Are you not going to play more?” She asked, hopeful that he’d stay longer. Just before she dosed off earlier, Mozart looked content, the most that she’d seen of a good expression on his face. Had she not fallen asleep, she’d have enjoyed the sight a bit more.

Still, Caster made no intention of staying.

However, Yasha’s attention was caught when he stopped by the door. He didn’t make any gesture of looking back. Mozart simply paused in silence.

“Next time,” He started.

“…let me welcome you home with a Cavatina.” And after that, he was gone.

“That’s a promise then, Maestro.” And sure enough, these words were heard by Mozart himself.

_Ah…this is bad. The rhythm is totally off._ He thought to himself, a hand clamped over his mouth in an attempt to hide whatever color painted his cheeks, or whatever discomfited expression crept upon his features.

Once again, he sighed. He was exasperated with defeat.

“Ah…Master truly is the score of a requiem that I didn’t quite predict.”


End file.
